The Crush
by Mei Fatum
Summary: fic with me crushin over tai! LOL


"Tai"  
Written By: Billy Curtis, and Rewritten By: Lisa Mennella   
5/11/01  
  
As Billy walked quietly through the seemingly empty and barren hallway only one thing caught his eye, Tai. The tall Brown haired boy stared right into his eyes without one word then moved on.   
  
Billy lets out a long deserved sigh, he could not tell Tai the thought rushing through his head at the point in time, it was like an itch that couldn't be scratched because if he dared scratch it, it might cause pain. Five hundred thoughts racing through his mind all at once but the one that topped them all was "What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Billy knew this would break his own heart and leave him completely and thoroughly embarrassed. He was aware of the concicuinces and decided that he couldn't go on like this…he HAD to tell him.  
The next period as Tai passes Billy; Billy slips a neatly folded note into the palm of Tai's hand. Billy tries to force a smile but the attempt is fruitless. Tai looks a bit confused and walks into a noisy classroom.   
  
Tai slumps down in an empty desk in the back of the room, he toy's the note with his fingers, he does not know why but Billy just makes things seem so much better, after a few moments of blankly staring he decides to open it. Slowly and carefully he unfolds the 1 by 1-inch note. After the delayed opening his eyes skim across the paper as he reads aloud to himself, "Dear Tai, Meet me in the library after class. -Billy." Tai shrugs it off and directs his attention to the teacher.   
Billy walks into the deserted library and takes a seat, his hands are clammy and the nervousness is showing through. He watches the door and tries to stay calm but every time the door opens he gets nervous again. Finally the doors open for the last time as Tai walks through, he notices Billy and his hazel eyes right a way, he also has taken note of Billy's jumpy and nervous reaction to him entering.   
Tai pulls out a chair and stares across at him, Billy looks up then quickly redirects his eyes into another direction,   
"So, Billy, why couldn't we have done this in the digital world?"   
Tai's voice was calm and reassuring, this calmed him down to a degree.   
"Because, this cannot wait," Billy's voice was shaky and unsure, this sparked an interest in Tai's mind.  
At this point Billy's worrying Tai a little so he reaches across the table and takes Billy's hand in his own, for the first time Tai feels how sweaty his palms really are, "Billy, what is it?"  
Of course this would be a difficult task, telling people how you feel about them is hard regardless the gender of the other person. "Ah well Tai…," he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.  
"I need to tell you something…," Billy tried again to put his feelings into words, he was plainly fidgeting, the display of nervousness was worrying Tai.  
Billy swallowed hard even though his mouth was dry, "I…um…"  
Tai squeezed Billy's hand tightly trying to show him no matter what it is it was ok, he tried to speak calmly but he was extremely excited, "Well?"  
Billy's face twisted and he found it somewhere in him to blurt the words out, "I like you."   
Tai did not immediately respond, he never imagined that Billy felt this way about him, it scared him a bit, his brown eyes drooped as though he was thinking, then suddenly he opened his mouth, "I…like you to."  
Bill breathed a sigh of relief letting all the built up tension and worry flow out of him. He looked up and met Tai's eyes then half smiled hoping to get a return action.   
  
Tai sweat dropped and itched the back of his head with the free hand trying to hide his embarrassment, "Well now what?"  
The fear was coming back, Billy really hadn't thought ahead, telling Tai was hard enough now that some kind of action was required it was making him nervous again, the stutter resurfaced, "I…I don't know," Billy answered.  
Knowing he had to do or say something quick he suggested the first thing that came to his mind which turned out to be a half way descent idea, "Do you want to go to the digital world sometime, Just the two of us?" Now that his own nervousness passed their was curiosity in his eyes, he was sitting up straight now and speaking more confidently.  
  
Suddenly and urge to accept came over Billy, his eyes lit to as he turned the half smile into a full one, "Tai…ah, sure."  
Tai thought he was going to show how happy he was so he thought it a good idea to get out of there ASAP. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to say or how to say it, so he made up a foolish excuse to get out of there that he later regretted saying, " Well I've got to get back to class, bye?"  
Still stunned Billy's eyes darted around the room since he was looking for an escape himself, "Yeah…Bye," Billy felt stupid for doing it but he accidentally giggled.  
  
Hurriedly they both darted out of the double doors forgetting their books, neither would expect the future events 


End file.
